Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow
by Rosalind de Sainte-Coquille
Summary: Under the clear blue sky, two children made a romantic promise. "Please promise me... we'll get married when we're older!" They tied a red ribbon on their little finger. But the girl didn't know she had a ring on her finger... she didn't know it meant that she should marry her fiance. Warning: Rare couple. But if it's rare then doesn't it means that it's special? Review please!
1. Prologue: A Wild Future

**Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow**

**Prologue - A Wild Future**

A girl was crying while sitting on a bench in a park. Her hair's short, straight and yellow and her eyes' color's the same as her hair color. She was really sad because it seems her father and her mother loved her older brother more than her, because of his smartness. His IQ is 168, and how about her? She never had an IQ test, but she's average - not too smart, not too dumb - so her parents summarized that her IQ is not as high as her older brother, Kisaragi Shintaro.

* * *

A boy was crying while sitting under the tree. His hair's short, straight and black and his eye color's the same as his hair color. He was really sad because he didn't have any human friends. His only friend was a dog. Everyday, bullies will come and bully him. They thought bullying him was fun because of his small body. He always dreamed of someone to come to him and teach him about a wild future, that that 'someone' will always stay by his side whatever happened to him. But he knew that it'll never happen to him.

* * *

Momo walked around her neighborhood to pick some apples and eat them all by herself. She was surprised to see a boy that she dreamed to talk to. That boy was Seto. The reason why Momo dreamed to talk to him was because of his eyes. His eyes looked lonely and it seemed that he never gets attention, like herself. So now, she thinks that this is the perfect time to try to talk to her. Momo approached the boy named Seto and tried to talk to him. "Hi! My name is Momo! What's your name?" Momo asked as she smiled cheerfully. Seto just stayed quiet and didn't say any world. "Hello? Are you okay? Why don't you answer my question?" Momo asked again.

"Hi! My name is Momo! What's your name?" Momo asked as she smiled cheerfully. Seto just stayed quiet and didn't say any word. "Hello? Are you okay? Why don't you answer my question?" Momo asked again.

"Shut up!" Seto said to Momo which made Momo gasped. "Just leave me alone! I just wanted to be alone!" With an angry face, he left Momo and went to some other place. Momo stared at him blankly, as she thought, _But it doesn't look like that you wanted to be alone... _

* * *

_Ah, I missed the chance... _Seto thought as he sighed. _She might be the one who will teach wild future that I'm waiting for. _He thought for a while, but then he shook his head. _No. It will not be true._ _Because that wild future will never came, right? So why would she be the one who will teach me a wild future if that wild future itself will never come? Don't expect too much, Seto. Remember, no one loves you... No one loves you... no one loves you..._ No one loves you. That sentence kept repeating in his mind. Without no one noticing, only himself, he cried. Surely, it will be very sad thinking that no one loves you, right? But then...

"Why are you crying?" a cute voice approached him. Seto wiped his tears and glared at the source of the voice. It was Momo, the girl from before. The girl he expected to teach him a wild future.

"I... I'm not crying, I'm not crying at all!" Seto denied.

"No, you're crying," Momo said to Seto. "Why are you crying? There must be a reason why you're crying. Please tell me."

At that point, Seto seemed to get angry. "Don't talk anymore. Go away to your parents! You're... YOU'RE ANNOYING!" he said, pushing Momo to the ground. As a result, Momo fell to the ground and strained her knee. Seto expected Momo to leave him, but he's wrong. Momo stood up and looked at the lonely Seto. "Is... is it because you have no friends? Is it because nobody loves you?"

Nobody loves you. That sentence made Seto's courage walls broke. He then started sobbing, then that sobbing changed into crying. "Aahh! Sorry... sorry for saying that... so... nobody loves you..." Momo said to the crying Seto, which made Seto cried harder. Why? Because saying that was a very wrong thing to say.

Now Seto's crying really hard and Momo wanted to stop him from crying. _What should I do he could stop crying? _Momo thought as she looked at the clear, beautiful, blue sky. _Ah! I know! _

"Hey, look at the beautiful blue sky! It's very beautiful, isn't it?" Momo said to Seto, smiling cheerfully. But Seto still didn't stop crying. Even his crying volume didn't decrease. Momo's plan failed. But she didn't give up. _Maybe this will work... _

"Hey, look at my beautiful dress! I just bought it yesterday! Isn't it beautiful?" Momo said to Seto to cheer him up. But again, Seto didn't stop crying. Instead, his crying volume increased. Not because he thought Momo's dress was ugly, but because he didn't have a new cloth because no one wanted to buy him one. And if no one wanted to buy him one, it also meant that no one cared about him, right? So Momo's plan failed again. _He's crying because no one loves him... right? But everyone deserves to be loved! ...Ah! I know what to say_ _now! _Momo thought as she grinned happily.

"Don't cry, my friend! You know, this world is a very very big place! And there are many people in it! There must be someone in this world who loved you!" Momo told Seto, smiling cutely.

"That's not true!" Seto replied, still crying. "In fact, there are many people passing this road but NO ONE CARED ABOUT ME! Not even a single person!"

Momo took Seto's hand and smiled to him with a smile that he haven't seen before and said, "Then, I'll be the one who love you! I will always be with you... and if you're ever lost again... I... I will be waiting for you!" Then she gave the dirty Seto a very big hug, and that stopped Seto from crying. It's the first time someone said that to him... and it's also the first time for someone to hug him. That really cheered him up.

"Arigato..." Seto thanked Momo in a whisper that the blonde-haired girl couldn't hear.

Suddenly, Momo gasped. "It can't be..." she said as she looked at Seto. She looked really surprised.

"What's wrong...?" Seto asked her. He's afraid that something's wrong has gotten into him.

"Nothing's wrong," Momo replied with a cheerful voice, as always, "It's just because it's the first time I've seen you smile."


	2. Today and Yesterday: Our Member No 5!

**Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow**

**Chapter 1 - Today and Yesterday: Our Member No. 5! **

"Momo?" A voice woke me up. I opened my sleepy eyes and saw a black-haired boy wearing red looking at me. You do know who he is, don't you? So, actually, there's no need for me to tell you who's that. But for those who don't know him, his name is Kisaragi Shintaro. He is my onii-chan... and he is very smart because he has an IQ of 168. He didn't finish his high school and became a NEET for 2 years. But because oka-san and I forced him to continue his studies, he applied to university. And though he didn't finish his high school, the university accepted him... because, as I have said before, he has an IQ of 168. How about me? Err... well, my IQ is not that high... but don't think negatively! It's from 120 - 139... but because I'm too busy with idol stuffs, I can't focus in studying and that's why my grades are not that high... Ahahaha...

"Uwaah~!" I screamed. Onii-chan just sighed. "Why are you in my room?!" I asked him. "Even if we are siblings, it's not appropriate to enter a girl's room!"

"Sorry, sorry," my smart onii-chan apologized. "Well, you said before that you wanted to have a walk before sunset, so..-"

"Oh, yes, that's right! I forgot!" I shouted very loudly which made onii-chan closed his ear. "Well, got to go! Goodbye, onii-chan! See you later!" I said as I rushed out of my house.

Shintaro sweatdropped. "...And you forgot your hood. I guess today won't be a normal weekend for you..."

* * *

"wow, ikisaki wa dou shiyou? chotto, shifuku ja mazui kana... aa, nanimokamo houridashichatta yuugure... (gogo = afternoon, so just change it into yuugure...) " I sung really happily as if I'm the happiest person in the world. "wow, senobishita hiiru ja... chotto, fumidashi nikui kara sa, sukoshi rafu ni...-" Then I stopped singing when I realized something. I... I forgot to wear my hood! Oh no, i guess today won't be a normal weekend... I should run before it's too late..! But then...

"Hey, look, it's Momo-chan!" "Yeah, it IS REALLY Momo-chan!" "Uwaa~ she's so kawaii!" "Momo-chan, look at me! Look at me!" Oh, no. Really... this won't be a regular weekend... And do you know what time is it? It's time to run away! I ran away as fast I could.

"What? She ran away! Let's chase her!" And they all chased after me. Urgh, it really made me feel blue... Oh, it's just so harsh! I want to run away! But I just kept those words in my pocket and ran as I face forward. Then I saw a bad thing. A dead end! _This sucks, _I thought to myself as I looked at the wall in front of me. It really sucks... But then I remembered something. Actually, behind that wall, there's a back alley. Without thinking whether I should jump over it or not, I jumped over the wall. When I reached the back alley, my crazy fans were still on the other side._ Phew! That's great!_ _Well, it should be safe for a while here, _I thought. But suddenly, I felt something weird below me. And when I looked down... it's... it's...

A boy... the same age as me, I think. He wore a black hoodie, and when I look him to his eyes, his eyes reminded me of... a cat. And I bumped into him. "Uh, sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay!" The boy replied as he stood up and laughed. "But you know, I think you weigh a thousand kilograms! Hahaha!"

Weigh... a... thousand... kilograms?! I'm so slim and I'm an idol! Why would I weigh a thousand kilograms?! "Err... you're kidding, aren't you?" I asked him as I sweatdropped. The boy nodded. _Of course he's kidding_, I thought as I sighed in relief. _I'll hate him if he says that he's not kidding._

"Ah, by the way, aren't you Kisaragi Momo?" The boy asked me. Oh. No. Is he a crazy fan? I don't mind if he's just a fan, but if he's A CRAZY fan... then I have to run away!

"Don't worry!" The boy said with a very cheerful smile. "I'm not a crazy fan that will scream... 'MOMO-CHAN!' and chase you whenever you go, even to the girl's toilet!"

Great. "Yeah... I am Momo. Isn't that obvious? What's your name?" If I can, I wanted to be his friend... I always dreamed to have a friend... You know, I'm so lonely at home... I just wanted to live like other normal girls! I'm not an abnormal, am I?

"My name is Kano Shuuya! Just call me Kano! Let's be friends, okay?" He told me plus he also asked me to be HIS FRIEND, and that made me shocked.

"W-Why do you want to be my friend?"

"Hahaha, you're actually just a normal girl! And normal girls should have friends, shouldn't they?" That boy named Kano answered. Normal. Girl. Friends. It... touched my heart... this is the first time at high school that I have a friend! Without I noticing, I burst into tears. "Thank you... thank you... Kano..." I said as I cried.

"Ah... don't cry! If you cry, your crazy fans will hear your crying and come to get you! You don't want that to happen, right?" Kano cheered me up to stop me from crying. And I did stop crying. "And I know a place where your fans can't get you!"

A place... where no fans can't see me? Whoa. That's cool! I really want to go to a place like that! "...Where is it?" I asked eagerly. Imagine... A place where fans can't meet me... I always dreamed of a place like that!

"Then follow me. But first, wear my hood so you won't be noticed!" Kano told me, tooking off his hood and put it on me. I totally look like a different person!

"Thank you..." I said thankfully as I looked at Kano's strange-looking hood that I put on. Where did he got this hood?

"You're welcome!" Kano replied.

"Er, Kano... may ask you something? Where did you got this hood?" I asked him.

"It's from my onee-chan when I was little! My onee-chan gave this to me and my two other friends! Well, she's not really my onee-chan, she's actually just an older girl, but she's so kind to us so we called her _onee-chan_!" Kano explained. But he started to look sad. "But now she's dead, and now when I look at my hood or my friends' hood, I sometimes remember about our happy memories when we were little... Well, anyways, let's go to Mekakushi Dan!" Kano took my hand and we both walked towards an apartment I've never seen. And while we were walking, I was thinking about...

_Happy memories... when I was little... _

* * *

**_"Seto, since you're so dirty, how about taking a bath in my house?" I asked him, as I spun around him and not long after that I fell because I felt really dizzy. Seto just laughed a little. _**

**_"Why are you laughing?" I asked him while trying to stand up. But I couldn't stand up. "Err, Seto? Can I hold your hand so I can stand up?" I asked him hopefully with a kawaii face. _**

**_"Sure!" he replied. Then he took my hand and then I stood up. "Thank you, Seto!" I thanked him and smiled to him. It's great when you have friends who will always be there to help you, isn't it? _**

**_"So, do you want to go to my house or not?"_**

* * *

**_"Wow, your house sure is big!" the kind Seto praised me. He says it's big... but actually, it isn't really big. _**

**_"Oh, t-thank you..." I said as I blushed. My cheeks were getting redder and redder because you know, I really like it if there's someone praising me... because it means they paid attention on me... and I rarely get attention from anyone, so... _**

**_Seto and I walked towards a door, which is my bedroom. "Tada! This is my bedroom!" I said proudly to Seto as I opened the door and went inside. But suddenly..._**

**_SPLASH! A bucket of water was spilled towards Seto and Seto now became really, really wet. "Oops, sorry," someone apologized to Seto. "I thought you were Momo." _**

**_"Onii-chan! You're very mean!" I yelled at my onii-chan, Shintaro. Onii-chan just giggled when he saw me yelling. Suddenly, Seto giggled too. "Err, why are you all giggling?" I asked them confusedly. But then I giggled to with an unclear reason. Then the giggling turned into a laugh. Then the laugh turned into a big laugh. _**

**_"Hahaha... Seto is so wet! Hahaha!" I laughed, pointing at the wet Seto. _**

**_"Hahaha... Momo is so funny when she's angry!" Seto laughed, pointing at the laughing me. _**

**_"Hahaha... I finally managed to make someone wet! Hooray!" Onii-chan laughed as he rolled on the floor. Then he stood up and jumped really high. And we followed him jumping really high too!_**

* * *

"Momo?" A voice called my name and when I opened my eyes, I saw a girl with long hair. She knew my name, but I'm not surprised, because I'm an idol.

"Yes?" I replied as I looked around me. Where am I? "Oh, and where am I?"

"Don't you listen to me just now? This is Mekakushi Dan's base. The name is very weird, isn't it? Kano suggested it," the girl explained. "Oh, by the way, my name is Kido Tsubomi. I'm the current leader of Mekakushi Dan." Oh, so her name is Kido. But I'll call her 'daichou' from now on, because she's the leader! I looked at Kido carefully, and I think she's someone that won't wear a skirt, especially a frilly skirt.

"She looks so tomboyish, but actually... she has a frilly skirt!" Kano said to me. Wow... daichou has a frilly skirt? That's unexpected from her.

"Kano! Don't tell anything about that!" Daichou hit Kano's head with a newspaper. Kano didn't say sorry to her, instead he just laughed really hard. If this is facebook, or twitter, or any social media, I will type the emoticon 'O_O'...

"O-Okay..." Kano said to daichou. Then he looked at me again and asked, "Do you want to hear a story how Kido got a frilly skirt?" Oh, I DO want to hear it. I'm so interested in how daichou got a frilly skirt, but... SMACK! Daichou smacked Kano and glared at him with a deathly glare. I sweatdropped. Hehehe, they're so funny, aren't they? I started to like this Mekakushi Dan thingy! It's a very big chance so I can live my life as a normal girl! With a happy mood, I stood up. Kano and daichou then stop fighting.

"What's wrong, Momo?" Daichou asked me confusedly.

I smiled and shouted to her, "I want to join this Mekakushi Dan!"

Daichou just smiled. "Welcome to Mekakushi Dan... as the fifth member," she said and welcomed me. Yay! Now I'm the fifth member of Mekakushi Dan! This Mekakushi Dan seems cool. I think onii-chan and Ene will like it. I wonder if I should invite them here too?

* * *

I sat on the sofa as I enjoyed this beautiful weekend as the fifth member of Mekakushi Dan. Kano had said before that he himself's the third member of Mekakushi Dan, Kido being the first, and 'another boy being the second and a short girl being the fourth member'. I wonder, who's the second and fourth member? I'm really curious... I really want to meet them and be friends with them!

As I was thinking about the second and the fourth member of Mekakushi Dan, I saw a girl hiding behind the sofa. I think she's shy... maybe she's the fourth member? She looked short from here...

I approached that hiding girl. When I see her, she looked scared and afraid. Poor her... What should I do so she won't be afraid again? Ah! I know! I smiled to her and kneeled down. "Hi! My name is Kisaragi Momo! I'm the fifth member of Mekakushi Dan! What's your name?"

"My... name.. is... Kozakura... Mary... I.. am... the fourth... member of Mekakushi Dan..." The shy girl said with a small voice as she closed the book she's reading , but I could hear it clearly.

"What are you reading, Mary-chan?" I asked her, smiling warmly to her. After seeing that smile I gave her, Mary-chan seemed to be better and not really scared and shy anymore.

"I'm reading a novel," she told me, pointing a table with a vase full of flowers on it. "I want to put it at that table near that vase because I've finished reading it... but Kano-san and Kido-san are fighting.. so I'm scared..."

I took the book and smiled at Mary with a friendly smile. "Don't worry! I'll put it there for you!" Then I stood up and walked towards the table that Mary was pointing at just now and put the novel beside the vase. I took a quick glance at the vase, then I gasped.

No. No way. It... how...? In the vase there's a flower, a very rare flower with many memories. And at the flower's stem, there's a red ribbon tied at it. _There's no way the red ribbon's here!_ I thought as I looked at another red ribbon tied in my finger. Oh, these red ribbon brings back memories... happy memories... when I was little...

...when I was little, staring at the clear blue sky, promising something that I'll always remember, with him.


	3. Yesterday and Today: Red Ribbon

**Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow**

**Chapter 2 - Yesterday and Today: Red Ribbon**

"So, today you're decorating your hair with pigtails?" the black-haired Seto asked me while we were sitting on a bench in a small playground. I nodded, enjoying the beautiful and peaceful day.

"Is there something wrong with my pigtails?" I asked worriedly. I really love pigtails, but I hope Seto loves it too... I wonder if he thinks my pigtails are ugly?

Seto shook his head. "No, no, nothing's wrong with your pigtails! It's very beautiful! And it makes you cuter, too!" He said to me with a sentence that made me blush.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked me worriedly. "Are you sick? Your face is red." I shook my head.

"N-No... I'm not sick at all..." I told the truth to the worried Seto as my cheeks are getting hotter and hotter. When Seto saw my cheeks, he became more worried than ever.

"But your face is red! Should I take you to the doctor so you won't be sick anymore?" Seto asked me as he stood up and took my hand.

I giggled. "Thanks for your concern, Seto-kun, but... I'm not sick at all..." I told him the answer to the mystery of my 'sickness'. Seto looked surprised. Then he took off my hand and sat down.

"So if you're not sick, why is your face red?" Seto asked me again.

"It's just because I'm happy because you thought that I'm cute... Hahaha..." I replied to his question, laughing a little. Seto sighed in relief.

"Well, that's great," he said as the wind blew his straight hair. "I'm happy for that." Then he looked at me and smiled. And I looked at him and smiled too. Then we giggled.

"Oh, by the way," I said to Seto after we finished giggling as I put off the red ribbons on my pigtails," I got this beautiful red ribbons from my mother's dresser. It's really nice and I wanted to use it for my pigtails, so I asked my mom if I can take these beautiful red ribbons. And my mother allowed me to take it! I'm really happy!"

"Oh, is it so? That's interesting," Seto replied as he hold my hand, which made me surprised. It seemed that Seto knew I was surprised. "What? Is it wrong if I hold your hand? That's what friends do, right? Holding each other's hands," he said.

I nodded timidly. "Y-Yes... I think it's true..." I said as I blushed without looking at Seto. Uwaa~ He's holding my hand...!

Suddenly, a girl wearing a white dress that flower girls usually wear approached us. She had a long straight hair and brown eyes, and she looks very beautiful when she wore that white flower girl dress. "Hello," she greeted us as she smiled cheerfully.

"Hello," I greeted her back. That's a very common courtesy, isn't it? "How are you?"

"Fine," that girl replied to my greeting. "And this is a fine day too, indeed. Anyways, my name is Hikari. What's your name?"

"My name is Momo," I told her my name. "And this is Seto," I said as I pointed to Seto who was sitting beside me. "Um, by the way, Hikari..." I called her name.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that beautiful dress?" I asked her. I really want to have that dress too!

"Well, I bought it in a mall near the lake," Hikari said as she twirled and twirled, showing off her dress. Wow, that dress is so beautiful! I think I should buy it too... "I wear this because I'm going to be the flower girl on my cousin's wedding," she explained.

"What's... what's a wedding?" Seto asked Hikari. Hikari sweatdropped and I just kept silent. Actually, I also don't know what wedding is... so I just kept silent!

"You really don't know what a wedding is?" Hikari asked Seto doubtfully. Seto nodded. Hikari gently shook her head. "A wedding is when a girl and a boy promised that they will live together, never apart, and live happily ever after! Cool, right?"

"Oh, that's cool," Seto replied as his eyes sparkled, maybe because he heard the word 'happily ever after'...? And actually, my eyes sparkled too.. and suddenly I was thinking of marrying Seto. No. I shook my head. There's no way I'm marrying him!

Hikari looked at her white watch she was wearing. "Oh, got to go! It's time for me to go the wedding! Goodbye, Seto and Momo!" Hikari then waved her hands towards us, and Seto and I waved our hands to Hikari.

"Goodbye, Hikari! I hope I'll see you again next time!" I shouted loudly as I waved goodbye to her, though I was still thinking about me marrying Seto. Momo, stop thinking about that!

"Goodbye, Hikari-chan! Sayonara!" Seto shouted loudly as he waved goodbye to Hikari. And I wonder... was he thinking about him marrying me? Ah, don't think anything that's impossible!

* * *

The summer breeze blows our hair gently as we lied down on the dancing green grass. How relaxing and nice it is... to just enjoy this day... with Seto. If I marry him, will I do this with him everyday? I wonder... Will we have a boy or a girl as a child? Will he/ she be a good child? Will we live happily ever after? Will I wear a beautiful white dress like the one Hikari wears? Will I...

"Momo," Seto called my name, and all those wedding-related things flew away from my mind.

"Yes, Seto-kun?"

"You know..." Seto said to me as he sat down on the grass we lied on, "I've been thinking of what Hikari has said... And... I think... I think..."

"I think what?" I asked Seto confusedly. "Just say it, Seto-kun..."

"Just promise me..." Seto said seriously as he held my hands. "Promise me that we will get married when we're older!"

I widened my eyes in shock. "Eh?!" I shouted as my face went redder and redder like an apple. "That's... no way... Are... are you sure about this, Seto-kun...? You REALLY want to marry me?"

Seto nodded seriously, and there was a complete seriousness in his eyes. "Yes!" he said to me with a voice that told me that he's sure about it. I think I saw him blushing a bit... Is this what they call a 'young love'...? "So, do you want to marry me or not?" the Seto I liked asked me seriously.

"O-Of course I do!" I replied without looking at Seto (because I'm blushing!). "I'll marry you... and... a-and I'll try to be a good wife!" Oh, such an embarrasing sentence!

Then Seto and I both lied again on the grass in complete silence. "Momo," Seto called my name after we both calmed down from our 'blushy'ness, breaking the silence.

"Err... Yes?" I replied Seto with a voice that almost whispered. Now what will he say to me again? About marriage? Kids? Or...?

"Let's never forget this promise, okay?" He said to me with kind and gentle voice as he smiled very purely which make me smiled very purely, too. Oh, it's about promise.

"Sure!" I said to him as I smiled and let the wind blew my two red ribbons on my hair. But I thought, what if we both forget about the promise...? Suddenly, I had an idea. "Ah! Seto-kun!" I shouted and called Seto.

"Yes? What's wrong, Momo-chan?" Seto answered me while looking at my excited face.

"I know a good way to prevent us from forgetting this promise, and I know this way will work!" I told Seto enthusiastically. Seto's eyes sparkled in amazement. I am 100% positive that this will work!

"Really? Amazing! Can you tell me what it is?" he asked me while holding my precious hand.

I smiled. "How about..." I said as I took off my two red ribbons off my hair, "we tie one of these red ribbons on our finger? That way, whenever we look at this red ribbons when we grew older, we will always remember about the promise we made here!"

Seto's big eyes sparkled again. "Wow! That's a very good idea, Momo-chan! You're a genius!" Seto praised me. I blushed. Am I really a genius? Hmm... I wonder if I'm more genius than my brother, Shintaro-onii-chan...

"Well, anyways, let's tie it now!" I said while giving one red ribbon to the happy Seto. Seto smiled and tied it on his finger without worries. But I have difficulties in tying it on my finger. Why? Because I don't know how! Hee hee...

"Ah, it's so difficult to tie it on my finger... Ah!" Suddenly the summer wind blew my precious red ribbon and it landed on a tall tree. Oh, no... My red ribbon... It was all my fault. If I had known how to tie it on my finger, this wouldn't have happened. I started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..." I said as I sniffed. Seto's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, don't worry!" Seto said to me as he patted my head. "I'll get it for you! But... but now, the sky is getting darker, so you should go home, okay? I'll give the ribbon to you tomorrow and I'll tie it for you so we can still remember this promise! So, don't cry anymore!"

The words that Seto told me calmed down my heart and made me stop crying. "Thank you, Seto-kun..." I thanked him as I tried to smile.

"You're welcome, Momo-chan!" Seto replied and smiled back. "And please just call me Kousuke-kun, okay?"

I gasped when I heard Seto said that to me. "Kousuke-kun?! Isn't it embarrassing?!" I shouted and blushed really hard, feeling very surprised. Isn't that very embarrassing? But Seto just grinned.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore since we are going to be married when we're older, right?" He said as he giggled a little. I blushed again. That sentence he told me before was a very embarrassing sentence!

"Well then, I-I'll see you tomorrow, K-K-Kousuke-kun... Goodbye... See you next time."

"Goodbye, too, Momo-chan!"

Then we parted ways, hoping to see each other next time, whether it will be today, tomorrow, or in a dream about yesterday's days.

* * *

Seto stared at the red ribbon that was swaying gently below the sparkling night sky. _I've promised before that I will take the ribbon and give it to Momo-chan tomorrow, so I have to fulfill that promise! _he thought. With a determined heart, he climbed the tall tree at night alone.

"It's almost there, almost there..." Seto said to himself while climbing up the tree. "Yes! I'm finally here. Now I should reach that ribbon on that branch..."

Seto tried to reach the red ribbon, but it was too far away. Too far away which made him cannot reach it. But his heart was still determined. He still wanted to get that red ribbon and give it to me... And now he's almost got it! Yay! But suddenly, the night wind blew it away. "Oh, no! Wait! Don't go away!" Seto shouted while trying to catch the ribbon, but he failed. As a result, he fell of the tree with a loud crash.

"Ouch! It hurts!" Seto whispered to himself after he fell down to the ground while hiding his pain. When he tried to stand up, he heard a voice coming closer to him.

"Oh, really? It hurts? Oh, poor you!" That voice came closer and closer to him. Seto felt very afraid, actually, but he tried to hide it. After all, he is a very brave boy.

"W-Who are you?" Seto asked the mysterious voice with a little fear inside his heart. The shadow came closer and it was finally revealed that the voice was actually three of the naughty boys that loved to bully him before.

"A-Ah... I-It's you guys...!" Seto said as he stammered. _No, _he thought, encouraging his little heart, _I can't be afraid! I must be brave! _

"Of course it's us. Are you afraid, little boy? Do you want to call your wife here so she can help you?" One of the bad boys laughed at Seto and showed him a red ribbon. "This ugly red ribbon, it's your wife's ribbon, isn't it?" Another bad boy laughed.

"T-That's... that's Momo-chan's red ribbon! Give it back to me!" Seto stood up and shouted to the boys. But the boys didn't give the ribbon to him. Instead, they just laughed really hard.

"Do you think we will give it back to you so you can give it to your wife? Don't be ridiculous!" The biggest boy said to him and threw the red ribbon away to the wild river. That river is very calm at the day, but it will be very wild at night. Even the fastest swimmer couldn't swim on that dangerous current.

"No! Give it back!" Seto shouted to them. "Well, just get it yourself, if you can," came the reply. _I... should get it by myself...? _Seto thought, feeling unsure that he could get it safely, without getting hurt. But again, he is determined. _I'll get it for Momo... I have promised to her! I must fulfill it!_

With a brave heart, Seto ran towards the river and jumped to it. "Yay! I've got it!" He screamed in excitement after he finally catched the red ribbon. But then he realized that he could no longer stay in the river. Do you know what it means? He started to sink.

"Help! Help!" Seto cried and shouted for help, but it's no use, because no one heard him shouting. No one, except Shintaro, my onii-chan.

* * *

"Momo! Momo!" Onii-chan shouted to me so I could wake up. But I didn't wake up. Why? Because I'm too busy enjoying my journey with the mermaids under the sea...

"Momo! Momo! Wake up!" Onii-chan shouted to me again, this time with a louder voice. But I still didn't wake up. I don't want to leave this amazing adventure with the beautiful mermaids!

_This is bad, _onii-chan thought as he sat next to me on my bed. _But I think I heard Seto's voice. I must wake Momo up! _Onii-chan than stood up and woke me up again. "MOMO-CHAN! Wake up!" He shouted to me as loud as he could. You know, it's really loud. That's why I woke up.

"Ah! Onii-chan! Why do you disturb my exciting journey with the mermaids?!" I yelled to onii-chan angrily. Of course, if someone disturbs your sleep, wouldn't you be angry?

"Don't be so angry! Do you even know the reason why I woke you up? Seto is in trouble! He's sinking just so he can get your ribbon back!" Shintaro-onii-chan told me the terrifying truth. "Understand?"

What...? No... way... Seto's sinking? I must help him! He's in trouble! I don't want him to die... I really don't... "First," Shintaro-onii-chan told me calmly, "we must woke up oka-san and otou-san! Let's-" Suddenly I have an idea.

"Sorry, onii-chan!" I left my house and ran towards the river. "I have to help Seto-kun before he sinks!" No need to wake up oto-san and oka-san! There's no time! I'll just help him all by myself! It's better, right?

"NO! Wait! Momo-chan! Wait! Come back! You can't help Seto alone!" Shintaro-onii-chan shouted to me, but I didn't care. I kept running until I reached the river bank. When I reached the river bank, I was surprised and couldn't say anything. There, there's Seto-kun. But I couldn't see his face anymore! I only could see his hand. He's almost sinking! No!

"Oh, here's Seto's wife," a scary voice came towards me. I looked at the voice. It's the boys that loved bullying Seto-kun!

"Please, don't do that to Seto!" I cried while imagining what will happen if Seto won't be there for me anymore. It must be very painful... I don't want Seto to die!

"Oh, don't worry, Seto's wife," one of the boys said to me while laughing. Then slowly, he approached the little me. "W-What are you doing? Stay away from me!" I screamed in fear and cried really loudly.

"Well, if you want to save Seto, then I know how," the naughty boy who approached me said.

"H-How-" Before I finished my sentence, the boys pushed me to the wild river. I fell to the river with the strong current. And I can't swim! I guess I'll die not long after this...

As I sank and fell deep, deep, down the river, a faint voice called my name. That voice seemed to be onii-chan, otou-san and okaa-san's voices. "Momo-chan!" That's what I heard. I really want to answer onii-chan's call too, but... I'm too weak for that... Sorry, everyone... goodbye.

Though I felt that someone has lifted me up from the river, I'm not sure if I'm still alive or not. And there's only one thing on my mind, and that is:

**_"If only I can change the future, this will not happen..."_**

* * *

"Momo?"

I woke up and opened my eyes and found myself sitting on a fluffy sofa in Mekakushi Dan's base, Room no. 107. In front of me, there stood Kano-san smiling at me. Oh, it's a relief that I'm not dying... Thank you, God!

"Ah, you're finally awake!" Kano said to the sleepy me. "That's very great! You know, Kido, Mary, and I had agreed to go to the new amusement park in town-"

"So where are they now?" I asked Kano as I looked around Mekakushi Dan's base. But Kido and Mary were nowhere to be seen. Kano smiled to me again with his usual cheerful smile.

"They are in the amusement park right now! Mary was so impatient and she wanted to go to the amusement park as soon as possible, so that's why they're there right now. When I offered to accompany Mary to the amusement park, she refuses because she didn't want to come with me to the amusement park, so Kido came with her instead," Kano explained. Oh, so they are in the amusement park right now? Okay.

"Well, I think we should go to the amusement park as well," I stood up after I rubbed my big eyes. Then I realized that I'm still wearing Kano's hoodie. I should return it back to him... Should I?

* * *

"Kano-san," I called Kano as we were in our way to the amusement park.

"Yes? What's wrong, Momo-chan?" Kano asked me, smiling again.

"Err... should I return your hoodie right now?"

"There's no need to return it right now," Kano answered my question. "After all, if you return it to me now, people will start chasing you again, won't they?"

Well, I think that's true... I shouldn't return it to him right now. But it's still embarrasing, you know, to wear a boy's hoodie...

"Thank you, you're very kind," I thanked him for the second time today while humming a cheerful song as we finally reached the new amusement park. But though I'm humming this very cheerful and happy song, my little heart is still thinking about Seto-kun...


	4. Today: Sweet Dreams

**Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow**

**Chapter 3 - Today: Sweet Dreams**

"Where do you think Kido and Mary is?" Kano asked me as if I know the answer. But I don't!

"I... I don't know..." I answered Kano's question honestly.

"Well, let's find them!" I said to Kano and took his hand. "They won't be very far, I believe they won't!"

Kano smiled at me and nodded. "Sure!" he said, then we both went inside the amusement park.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed, but Kano and I didn't found Kido and Mary anywhere. Oh, where are they...? I'm really worried... Are they okay?

"Have you tried contacting Kido?" Kano asked me hopefully. I shook my head.

"No, and I don't have Mary's number," I replied. Kano looked at me and started to laugh. Why is he laughing? There's nothing wrong with me, right?

"Why are you laughing?" I asked Kano confusedly. "Is there something wrong with my face or hair?"

Kano shook his head as he laughed really hard. "Momo, Momo, you're so funny! For your information, Mary don't have a cellphone!" he said as he laughed. Oh, so Mary don't have a cellphone...? Wow... I think that fact should be added to my 'Weird Mekameka Dan Facts". I'm not sure if it is Mekakushi Dan or Mekameka Dan... but by the way, I think I'll add 'Mary doesn't have a cellphone' below 'Kido has a frillly skirt'...

"Well, because we didn't find Kido and Mary anywhere, let's ask the people around here! Maybe they know where Kido and Mary are," Kano suggested an idea. I nodded. That's a quite good idea, you know.

"So, who will we ask first?" I asked Kano. "There are many people in this amusement park..."

"Well, let's ask that guy at the flower shop! He's my best friend, just so you know," Kano explained and pulled me towards the flower shop. He pulled me really hard, you know... I was actually going to stop it, but I just stuffed those words in my pocket. Well, whatever...

Finally, Kano and I arrived at the flower shop. The flower shop is quite big, and it is beautifully decorated with many kinds of flowers. While I was looking around the flower shop, Kano asked his friend. I didn't see his friend's face, though...

"Hey, there's Mary and Kido!" Kano said to me as he pointed towards Mary and Kido that just came inside the building. I saw Mary and Kido walking towards us. Ah, thank goodness they're okay... I don't know what will happen if we didn't find them...

"Hi, Kisaragi," Kido greeted me.

"Hi, Daichou! I'm so happy you're back!" I greeted Daichou back. It's so happy to see them again!

"Me, too," Daichou replied.

"Now that everyone's here, let's have some fun!" Kano said to us all. "And Seto will be with us, too! Amazing, right?"

When I heard Kano saying the name 'Seto', I gasped. Seto... that name is just like the name of my... my... you know, future husband? Is he the same Seto? But there's no chance that he is, because Seto died already! As I was still shocked about Seto, I saw a tall boy came towards us. He wore a dark green jumpsuit and dark green sneakers. He also wore a yellow clip on the left side of his head. He looked exactly like... the Seto I knew...

"Hi!" He greeted us all. Then his kind eyes that I always loved looked at me. He... looked at me... and then he smiled. "Hello, Momo-chan!" He greeted me with his usual smile. The way he said my name... it never changed from the past until now...

"Momo-chan?" I heard Kido calling me. But I can't answer her... it's getting darker and darker... And then I fainted.

"Momo-chan!"

* * *

I woke up and found myself in a room. That room is bright filled with light. Of course, if it's bright, it's filled with light, right? I sat down on a sofa in a place I already now. Just so you know, this place I was in is Mekameka Dan. Or is it Mekakushi Dan? Ah, don't bother about it! And there, in front of me, there sat that boy that I always loved. Seto Kousuke. Oh, how miss his friendly eyes, his lovely black hair and his colored smile. He didn't change at all... except his height. He's much taller than me... ten years ago, he's shorter than me...

I burst into tears. I ran and hugged Seto. What could I say? Dream or not, I will still hug him. "Seto-kun! Seto-kun!" I said to Seto as I cried. "I-I really miss you...!"

I hugged him even tighter. I can feel his warmth... It's always the same like when we're little. How I miss those memories... how I miss him so much... "Momo-chan..." Seto said while staring at the crying me. Then he smiled. "Momo... it's nice to meet you again..." he said to me. But I was still crying so loud like a crybaby. Seto was so speechless. He didn't know what to do. _What should I do?_ he thought. Then suddenly he had this idea. While smiling like usual, he smiled and kissed my forehead. Oh, why did he choose to do an embarrasing thing to me?!

I stopped crying. H-He... kissed me... f-for the first time... Seto smiled at me gently and hugged me tightly. "Now... don't cry again, okay?" he whispered gently to my ear. I nodded shyly.

"Good!" Seto said to me and took my hand. "So, let's go back to the amusment park, okay?" Then he rushed to the door while pulling my hand.

"Wait!" I exclaimed and Seto stopped and took off my hand.

"What's wrong, Momo-chan?" Seto asked me confusedly.

"I don't understand..." I said with a smalll voice. "Why am I suddenly here? We're in the amusment park before, right? And why... why are you here? Why are you still alive? You're dead already! You're dead because you sank at the river! But you're standing in front of me right now... I really don't understand about what's really happening right now... S-Seto... do you mind explaining all of this confusing things to me?"

Seto smiled again. He's never tired smiling all the time, huh...? "It's a very long story, and you will be bored if I tell you all of the story..." Seto explained to the confused me. "But there's one thing you need to know..."

"One thing I need to know? What's that?" I asked him. I really wanted to know that 'one thing'. Is it about his love to me? Ah! Don't be ridiculous, Momo! It will NOT be about that stupid love thingy!

"You forgot to call me 'Kousuke!" he replied innocently. I sweatdropped and blushed at the same time. K-Kousuke...?! Yes, I know he asked me to call him with 'Kousuke' a long time ago, but it's a long time ago! Do I still have to call him with 'Kousuke' now? It's embarrasing!

"D-Do I still have to call you K-Kousuke?" I asked him while blushing. Seto nodded, meaning yes. "But it's embarrasing! I-I don't know what will happen if a-anyone hear me calling you K-Kousuke!" I said to him again. Seriously... what will people say? Especially that Kano...

"But no one is here... you know?" Seto replied. Yeah, but you asked me to go to the amusement park! It means I have to call Seto 'Kousuke' there too, right?

Suddenly I have an idea. "U-Umm, Seto? How about I stay here with you instead of going to the amusement park? Then I'll call you K-Kousuke..." I suggested. I mean, it's better, right? And I'm sure Kano-san, Daichou, and Mary-chan will not come back here for a few hours! I'm sure about it! And meanwhile I can enjoy my time with Seto!

"Ok!" Seto agreed. What...? He agreed?

* * *

"Well, well," Seto said to me. "You still keep the red ribbon." Uwaa~! Not the promise again! Please don't talk about it! "Do you still remember that promise? You know, the marriage promise?" He asked me. And I didn't expect him to ask that question!

"Ah, yes..." I replied. Then I saw something weird. H-He didn't have the ribbon! I don't see his ribbon on his finger! Oh, no...

Seto chuckled. "Are you wondering why I didn't have the ribbon with me?" he asked as he chuckled. I nodded. "That red ribbon you gave me, I tied it on that beautiful rare flower you gave me." He pointed to the vase with the beautiful rare flower I gave him once when we were little. So he still remember that promise... that's good to hear. Suddenly there's a weird sound from my stomach. It's growling! Seto laughed.

"Hahaha... you're hungry? Then I'll cook for you," he said to me kindly, as always, and walked towards the kitchen. While he was busy cooking, I sat on the sofa. Oh, I'm so hungry... Then I realized something. Seto and I. Alone. Promise. Marriage. He cooked lunch for me. Isn't this like a married life?! Uwaa~~! I blushed and my face went all red. And I was still blushing when Seto came into the living room and brought the lunch he cooked to me to the table. And it means he saw me blushing... I hope he don't know what I'm thinking right now!

Suddenly, Seto's eyes went red. Then his eyes went normal again after a while. What...? He has an eye ability just like me? I wonder what it is...? While I was thinking about Seto's eye ability, Seto laughed. "W-What are you laughing at?" I asked Seto confusedly while thinking 'Please don't say that you can read my mind!'.

"Ahaha! I can read your mind, you know! And you're thinking about...-"

"Don't say it!" I exclaimed to Seto and pushed him to the floor. But I fell down too, and... I accidentally kissed him. No!

I immediately pushed him away from me and stood up. And it's my first kiss... Uwaa~! I'm so embarrassed! My face went redder and redder, and I looked away from Seto. I don't want him to see my red face! But I took a glance on Seto. H-His face is... red too...

"A-Ah, I-I'm s-so sorry, K-Kousuke-kun!" I apologized to Seto with my face still red. Wait... I called him 'Kousuke'?!

"I-It's o-okay..." Seto replied. "I-I forgive you." And he blushed to me. Uwaa~~! "But don't worry," he continued. "B-Because t-that's my f-first k-kiss too..." Wait, what?! It's my first kiss too! Ah! This topic about kissing is too embarrasing! I must quickly change this topic! Suddenly I felt sleepy. I yawned. After all crazy things that happened today, it's normal if I got tired, isn't it?

"I'm so tired, Kousuke-kun..." I said to Seto as I yawned. And I called him with 'Kousuke' again...

Seto smiled with his usual cheerful and colorful smile... again. "You can sleep on my shoulder. I don't mind," he said to me. What? On his shoulder?! But I'm too tired to think about that... I just nodded and tried to slept on Seto's shoulder. And not long after that, I fell into the world of dreams. Or was I already in the world of dreams when I met Seto? Well, I don't care about that, for the last word I heard before I fell asleep is...

_**"Sweet dreams."**_


End file.
